


no thank you!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: Another Despair Academy
Genre: F/M, both characters suck ass, ded, fic 2 of the drapocolypse, story requested by ghostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: b o t h c h a r a c t e r s s u c k a s s





	no thank you!

Once upon a time there was Kizuna and Bitc-Mitch.

 

They both fucking died

 

oh shit oh fuck they died...

 

yay!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mike! very cool.


End file.
